Alice in Wonderland Academy
by xXSolaine-GirlXx
Summary: Alice gets kidnapped by Peter and lands in Wonderland. Unlike the original Alice gets to attend Wonderland Academy as in school!  How will Alice survive a nutty school with nutty role holders?  Read and find out!
1. Into the Hole, Welcome to School!

_**A/N: I know some of my stories are confusing and may suck so just bear with me please, This might not be that original but bear with me and this story will get better. Reviews are welcome and so is criticism but be gentle.**_

_**Setting: ModernTime**_

_**Disclaimer: Heart/Clover/Joker doesn't belong to me, it belongs to QuinRose. Song also doesn't belong to me.**_

Alice in Wonderland Academy

Chapter 1

Into the Hole, Welcome to School!

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
>You wouldn't really call her typical<br>Had her own definition of cool  
>She lived in her own world<br>She had her own style her own rules  
>She played along like it was usual<br>Nobody really even knew her name  
>To her life was one big game<em>

She's got her head up in the clouds  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>Don't know when she'll come down  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>She can't get to bed  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>She's got this song stuck in her head  
>(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)<p>

_-Sharada, Skye Sweetnam_

Alice Liddell woke up early in the morning, 4:30 to be exact.

After trying to go to sleep again and failing she decided to go change into a simple blue t-shirt, jeans that reached to her knees, black and white rubber shoes, Her mother's necklace that her sister gave her 2 years ago and brushed her beautiful straight but wavy at the end, shoulder length dark chestnut-brown hair, put on a black hair bow looked into a mirror. She sees a girl with pale skin, enchanting sea-green eyes and pink lips.

She decided to go read outside in her garden while waiting for her beloved older sister, Lorina Liddell who is 21 yrs. Old, has waist long, curly, brown hair and warm brown eyes.

Alice was the middle child of the family and she is 16 yrs. old, her mother died when she was young and her father started to become a workaholic right after the funeral.

She has a younger sister named Edith Liddell who is 12 yrs. old and a little mature for her age that has curly, black hair that reached to the to the bottom of her ears and cold brown eyes who hates Alice for not crying at their mother's funeral.

Now back to Alice who was reading a book titled: _Alice's adventures in Wonderland _when she heard footsteps of someone.

When she looked up from her book all she saw was a small white rabbit…wearing glasses…with a red plaid jacket…jeans…and holding a pocket watch?

"What is a strange rabbit doing in my father's garden?" she asked herself but the rabbit seemed to hear her because he replied

"You're supposed to follow me!"

"Why should I?" Alice asked feeling silly for talking to a rabbit

"Because you love me! But if you forgot never fear, for your true love is always here"

saying that he transformed into a handsome young man with snow white hair that reaches to the middle of his neck, warm red eyes, wearing glasses and has two white rabbit ears but still wearing the same clothes as before except the watch was in his pocket and he's wearing a black tie, he seems only to be 17 years old.

He then carried her bridal style while Alice shouted at him to put her down while walking towards the end of the garden until she saw a large hole big enough for a few people to jump inside then he threw her towards the hole while she started screaming, then the guy jumping in also.

Alice screamed as she fell down the hole.

"What's going on!" she screamed as they both fall down the hole. The guy seemed to be whistling and said

"Turn that frown upside down, we're only seem to be falling down".

What seemed like hours to Alice is actually seconds soon afterwards she saw a bright white light then finally felt land on her feet.

When she looked around she saw the guy on top of her.

"Get of me!" Alice shouted pushing him of her, when she looked again she saw she was in a grassy field.

"Peter White! We should have your head for bringing her here" said a beautiful girl who has a queen-like aura around her who looked about 22 yrs. Old, curly, black hair that was in two pigtails ay the side of her head, dark purple eyes, fair skin, and she is wearing a red and black dress that reaches to the floor, She is wearing a pair of red, ruby, heart shaped earrings, matching necklace, and a queen-like crown on her head , then a young women came and whispered in the 21 yr. olds ear.

"We are terribly sorry for this but something came up so Sir White will explain everything to you, by the way we are called Vivaldi, Queen of Hearts" Vivaldi said walking away.

"As you know Alice I am called Peter White, and I will always love you with all my might" Peter said standing up

"Stop with the rhyming and how do you know me well enough to love me" Alice said also standing up.

"Alice, you're in Wonderland and we're in the school Wonderland Academy, Oh I almost forgot you need to drink this medicine" Peter said holding out a crystal vial with a light blue liquid inside and has a heart clasp on top.

"No way I'm drinking that it might be poison or have drugs in it" Alice exclaims looking away.

"Fine then" he said Alice looked at him out of curiosity to find out what he will do. Peter opened the vial, drank it, then took Alice's arm, grabbed her chin then kissed her causing her to drink the _medicine_. When Peter released from the kiss he just smiled

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked him

"So you can stay here forever!" Peter said happily jumping so he can hug her but Alice dodged so he landed on the grassy field.

"Ouch, that hurts my Alice" Peter said rubbing his head

"First: I'm not your Alice and Second: Bring me, wait, show me the way out of here!" Alice said sounding very ticked.

"Drinking the medicine made you part of Wonderland so Alice could stay with me" Peter said holding her hand Alice slapped his hand away and said

"What do you mean 'a part of Wonderland'? Peter just grabbed her wrist then started walking.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Alice shouted at Peter

"My love, you will wear yourself out if you continue to shout, I'm just taking you to the castle to rest" Peter said smiling.

When Peter stopped pulling on Alice's arm she saw she was in a red and black castle, which is smaller than most castles with red rose bushes surrounding the entire castle except for the castle gate entrance.

"Welcome to Heart Castle, Alice" Peter said dragging her inside the castle

"Peter! Where are you taking me again?" Alice asked as she's being dragged around the castle until Peter stopped in front of a red door

"Alice, this is where you'll be staying" Peter said pushing her in.

When she turned around Peter was gone, when she looked in front of her she saw Peter's face only inches away from hers.

Blushing from the close proximity she stepped backwards until there was enough space for her.

"Peter! Don't sneak up on me, what do you want?" Alice said regaining her composure "I want to sleep with you my love" Peter said getting ready to hug her again but Alice dodging away just in time so he landed on the floor.

"No way I will let you sleep with me you pervert, Get Out!" Alice said pointing towards the door

"Alice stop being so shy, but if you insist good-bye my love" Peter said walking out.

Alice changed into a cream-colored nightgown that was on the bed and went to sleep, thoughts and questions spinning in her head.

When Alice opened her eyes and looked around she saw she was surrounded by the colors blue, green and violet and when she looked below she saw she was standing on a light blue, sandy floor.

"Welcome to the dream realm Alice" a voice spoke behind Alice;

she turned around and saw an 18 yr. old guy, with dark silver hair that reaches to his shoulders, extremely pale skin wearing a black with gold design eye patch on his left eye while the other one is a dark gray eye, He is wearing a black t-shirt with a dark violet and gold detailed jacket on top, in the left pocket of his jacket there's a light purple handkerchief, Black jeans and violet and white rubber shoes.

"Who are you?" Alice asked

"I am called Nightmare Gottschalk, the dream demon, Alice Liddell" he said bowing slightly.

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked

"Because I love you" Nightmare said smiling

"Oh Great! Another one" Alice said shaking her head. Nightmare just held out a letter

"Here, you'll need this if you're attending Wonderland Academy" Alice took it.

"Can I open it?" Alice asks

"Of course, what else are you going to do with it?" Nightmare said smirking. Alice tries to open the letter but it seems it can't be open

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you cannot do some things you can do when you are awake" Nightmare said. Alice pondered his words for a minute

"What do you mean 'when I'm awake'" Alice said eyes slightly widening at what she heard.

"Yes, as I said before you are in my realm, the dream realm so in short terms you are asleep and this is a dream" Nightmare said.

"So can you tell me what's really going on?" Alice said hands on her hips "only if you give me a kiss" Nightmare said suddenly appearing inches away from her face "PERVERT!" Alice shouted slapping him in the cheek

"Ouch! I was kidding, you didn't have to slap me" Nightmare said rubbing his stinging cheek.

Nightmare suddenly coughed up blood

"Oh my Gosh! What happened to you?" Alice asked sounding frantic

"Don't worry this happens all the time" Nightmare said trying to calm the frantic maiden.

Nightmare then said "Alice, you're in Wonderland attending Wonderland Academy, you will have to stay here until you fill up the vial"

"What vial?" Alice asked

"This one, the one Peter made you drink" Nightmare said holding out a vial that looks exactly like the one Peter had except it's empty.

"The contents in the liquid Peter made you drink made sure you won't leave Wonderland until you fill the vial up" Nightmare said throwing the vial to her "How am I going to fill it up?" Alice asked him holding the vial in her hand also "you will figure it out sooner or later Alice, this dream is fading" Nightmare said disappearing and so is the realm around her.

When Alice woke up she saw she was holding a folded up letter in her right hand, in her left hand an empty crystal vial. Alice decided to read the letter and this is what it says:

_Dear Ms. Liddell_

_I would like to inform you that from now on until the vial fills up you will attend Wonderland Academy. _

_Wonderland Academy is a neutral territory from the war in Wonderland. _

_You will have to go to the principal's office to go talk to the Principal/Vice Principal for you to live in a dorm room that suits your taste; the different dorms are remakes of the originals:_

_The Heart Castle, the Hatters Mansion, the Amusement Park and the Clover/Clock Tower._

_The only way for you to go home is to fill up the vial but the only way to do so is to interact with the role holders, interacting with them fills up your vial and when the vial is full make a wish from the heart then drink the liquid inside the vial. _

_Every Role holder will be in love with you the more time you will spend with them, some will love you directly while others will not love you at first but will be in time. _

_Role holders are also the only ones in this academy that has __**'eyes'**__ so when you see someone that has no eyes it is an unimportant card in the game. _

_If you still have questions feel free to ask. Have a good year in Wonderland Academy_

_Sincerely, Mr. N.G_

"So everyone will love me, I wonder why?" Alice mumbles to herself. Alice thought is that she needed to do was to get dress.

Alice found a dress inside the closet of her temporary room until she finds a dorm in this weird school. The dress is knee-length, off the shoulder with a black and blue sleeveless jacket that reached to the middle of her stomach and is sky blue at the top and a dark blue at the bottom; the patterns at the bottom of the dress were a red heart, a blue spade, a green clover, and then a yellow diamond. There was a black ribbon she tied around her waist, Put on her short heeled, black, ankle boots.

Put on a 2 gold bracelets in her right and left arms, Put on her mother's necklace and put on a blue and white bow on her head.

When she finished fixing herself she sneaked out quietly to avoid a certain rabbit. When Alice turned to a corner she accidentally bumped into a person causing both of them to fall down on the floor "I'm so sorry I didn't watched were I was walking" Alice said "No problem, the name's Ace".

When Alice look up she saw an 18 yr. old guy that has light brown hair, cold red eyes, wearing a smile that seemed to be hiding something.

He is wearing a light red, long jacket with black trimmings, black T-shirt underneath the jacket, black baggy pants, brown combat boots and the most unusual thing about his attire is the metal sword strapped to his back.

"My name is Alice Liddell, nice to meet you Ace" Alice said standing up "Where were you headed off to?" Ace asks also standing up "I'm going to visit the principal, can you show me the way?" She asked smiling shyly "Of course!" Ace replied grabbing her wrist then started dragging her towards the opposite direction of the principal's office.

After a few hours Alice found herself in front of 5 huge buildings across from each other, the first building seem to be 3 stories high painted with different colors and is in the middle of the 4 different kinds of buildings.

The first one is a tower painted green and blue with a large clock on top, the second one is a mansion painted a light shade of purple and black, and the third one is an amusement park themed building, while the fourth one was the castle.

The buildings are surrounded by many kinds of flowers and plants and there's a huge black metal gate surrounding the 5 buildings that says _'Wonderland_ _Academy'_ on the top.

"Ace I think we're in front of the school" Alice said "oops, sorry Alice how about we go this way?" Ace asked pointing the way they came from. "Knight! Show your head or IT WILL BE ROLLING!" Vivaldi shouted. "I am sorry your highness I was just helping the foreigner" Ace said smiling "Alice! We are delighted to see you again, what are you doing with that vulgar man?" Vivaldi said looking at Ace's direction in disgust.

Alice explained to Vivaldi how she met up with Ace and that she was looking for the principal's office "Alice dear why you didn't say so? We are the vice principal of the school and we know we are too young for the job but we had no choice" Vivaldi said "Let us talk in the principals room" and saying that Alice's wrist is being drag by Vivaldi.

Vivaldi led Alice an inside of an office, the office is painted green, red and black the room has a 2 other doors at the sides, this room has a huge glass table, a bookshelf at the side filled with books and other things, a huge window that has splendid view of the school and other things that are usually found inside of a regular office.

"Alice the principal rarely does his work so usually we hold the meetings and talk to visitors, so Alice what dorm are you staying at?" Vivaldi asked getting out a few pieces of papers "I 'm not sure, where are you staying?" Alice asks "We live at the heart castle of course with Sir. White and Ace" Vivaldi replied.

"Wait a minute you live with Peter?"

"Of course, he is the Prime Minister of the Castle of Hearts" Vivaldi replies

"What about Ace?"

"He is the Knight of Hearts".

"Now Alice, we're straying from the topic, what dorm do you choose?" Vivaldi asked sitting down on one of the many chairs behind the desk. Alice thought for a moment, there is no way she'll stay at the castle because the pervert lives there, the amusement park look like a lot of fun but she might not get to relax properly, the mansion looks comfortable but there seems to be a deadly aura surrounding the mansion so that leaves her with 1 option left: The Tower.

"I would like to stay at the tower if possible Vivaldi"

"Are you sure Alice?" Vivaldi asks

"Yes" she replies.

Saying that Vivaldi handed her a piece of paper "Fill this up and here is the key to the tower, just leave the paper on the desk and classes start at 1:00 p.m., don't worry the teachers will give you the materials needed, just go to the tower and Julius will explain the rest"

Vivaldi said standing up and leaving the room. After a few minutes Alice finish, left the paper on the desk, put the keys in her pocket then left.

Alice arrived in front of the tower and unlocked the door using the key "hello, anybody home?" Alice half shouted/asks

"Who are you?" someone asks, Alice turn and sees an 18 yr. old guy.

The guy has long dark blue hair in a ponytail and has dark blue eyes; he's wearing a midnight blue long trench coat with gold trimmings, a black t-shirt, black jeans and white rubber shoes, he is also wearing a large pocket watch in his trench coat pocket and he's wearing reading glasses.

"Oh! So sorry, I'm Alice Liddell the new student" Alice said extending out her hand for a handshake

"Julius Monrey, I'll show you to where you'll be staying, everything you need is in your room" Julius said ignoring her hand. Julius led her to a hallway with 5 other doors across from each other

'This must be where the other students live but why are there only 5 doors here' Alice thought. Alice and Julius stop at the third door on the left

"This is your room" Julius said coldly then walking away "um...thank you!" Alice said to him.

When Alice opens the door she was in a room painted green, blue and black.

There seems to be only 1 large window, one near her bed and the curtains are a light hue of blue. There is a platform bed a few inches away from a window, 1 large closet filled with clothes, a large book shelf filled with books, a full view mirror, a green clover shape clock, a door which she guess to be the bathroom and other things a dorm room needs. When she took a closer look at the bed she sees that there's a navy blue, body bag on the bed, filled with notebooks, ball pens, a few pieces of paper etc.

There's a note attach to the bag and she read it:

'_Classes start at 1:00 after lunch, your schedule is in your bag and if you need to ask questions don't be hesitant to ask._

_N.G., J.M., G.R._

Alice looks at the grandfather clock in her room and it's already 11:00, deciding to explore the tower a little, she leaves her room to explore. When Alice passed an office she saw someone run past her and when she moves to see who the person was, she was knocked down and papers went flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry I knocked into you" the person said

"No problem" Alice said, looking up she saw he was practically the same age as Nightmare and Julius.

He has cobalt blue hair that reached right above his neck, he has 2 golden colored eyes, a black lizard tattoo at the side of his neck and he's wearing a black jacket that has green trimmings, a blue t-shirt with a green clover in the middle of his t-shirt, gray baggy jeans and green converse.

Alice started to pick up the pieces of paper and gave it to him "my name is Alice Liddell, how about yours?" Alice asked "Gray, Gray Ringmarc, can you do me a favor?" Gray asks

"Sure! What should I do?"

"Can you help me find someone?"

"Where can I find the person?"

"His name is Nightmare Gottschalk I'm sure you've met him already, I really need to find him"

"Sure I've met him before, I'll help you" Alice stated smiling.

'I thought he lives in the dream realm' Alice thought, the two continued to search for the dream demon while chatting away.

They found Nightmare hiding in his room which was actually next to hers "Nightmare-Sama you need to finish your homework before classes starts" Gray said persuading him.

"No! I want to spend the day with Alice" Nightmare stated stubbornly

"How about if Alice joins us for lunch?" Gray asked

"If that's the case, then let's go" he answers,

"I'm sorry Alice but can you do this other favor?" Gray asks pleadingly

"Okay, I'll even help him with his homework" Alice said smiling.

The three of them stop by Julius's office, Gray knock on the door

"Hey Julius me, Alice and Nightmare are going to the cafeteria, want to come?" he asks

"No" came the blunt reply of Julius

"You know he always says no, we need to drag him out to eat" Nightmare said going inside. After a few minutes Nightmare came out holding Julius by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go of me" Julius said struggling to get out of Nightmares grasp

"Nope, this is the only way for you to get out of the tower" Nightmare said dragging him out while Gray ran to catch up, Alice sweat drop at the scene.

When they arrive at the cafeteria it's already noon, they ordered lunch then decided to eat near the corner of the cafeteria, Alice also kept her word and help Nightmare finish his work.

Soon the entire cafeteria is full of faceless people and Alice sometimes sees someone with eyes but she can't seem to find someone she knows like Ace, Vivaldi or Peter.

"Why did you call him Nightmare-Sama?" Alice asks pointing at Nightmare "Nightmare is really powerful even though he acts childish sometimes" Gray replies earning a shout from Nightmare.

"Really! Powerful how?" Alice asks

"Well he controls the dream realm and he can read minds for examples" Julius said

"Okay stop fooling around that is impossible"

"Fine then think of something" Nightmare challenges

"What's the name of my sisters?"

"Lorina and Edith Liddell"

"How old am I?"

"16"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue and Black"

"What am I allergic of?"

"None, but you hate Garlic".

Alice looks at him in shock "alright I believe you, now stop reading my mind" she said "No thank you, your head is filled with interesting thoughts" Nightmare said smirking.

Alice then thought of an image which would hopefully stop Nightmare from invading her thoughts

"Okay I didn't need to see that image" Nightmare said shaking his head

"Then stop reading my mind" she told him. While they eat in silence Gray suddenly spoke up

"I almost forgot Nightmare the nurse wants to see you for a shot" Nightmare suddenly turns pale

"No way I am going to that horror house" he exclaimed.

Gray just sigh, went to Julius whispered something to him then they both stood up and grab Nightmares shoulders dragging him away

"Sorry Alice, I'm sure you can find your way to class" Gray said giving her an apologetic look

"Yeah...Sure...I guess" Alice said, she looks at the clock it's almost 1:00.

Alice stood up and exited the cafeteria and began to search for her classroom.

_**A/N: Done! Again reviews and criticism are welcome but be gentle, suggestions are very much welcome.**_

_**Next chapter will be much shorter because I cut this chapter in half so the other part is in the next chapter.**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter:**_

_***Alice will meet more Role holders  
>*the role holders are keeping secrets from Alice<strong>_


	2. Classes Start and Secrets!

_**A/N: Chapter 2! Thanks for the Reviews!**_

_**This chapter is all about Alice and her classes and she gets to meet more Role holders (Wahoo!)**_

_**This was actually a part of a longer chapter but I decided to cut it in half so it won't be too long.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J/ no kuni no Alice doesn't belong to me, it belongs to QuinRose.**_

_**The song/Poem doesn't belong to me.**_

_**~HAPPY READING! ~**_

Alice in Wonderland Academy

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Chapter 2

Classes Start and Secrets!

_No one's alone_

_Even if you're in somewhere strange_

_You'll always find somewhere you will belong_

_-Me!_

She finally found her class but she's already 15 minutes late.

She gently knocks on the door then opens it there stood a young woman who seems to be in her middle 20s with no eyes that looks friendly enough.

"Good Afternoon! You must be Ms. Alice Liddell it is a plea-"

"Run while you can!" the woman was interrupted by a shout from the back of the class.

"Boris!" the teacher warned him

"Just trying to save her" Boris mutters

"Alice, can you sit next to Boris?" the teacher asks

"Of course, where is he?" Alice asks the teacher

"Boris raise your hand, by the way I'm Elizabeth-Sensei, welcome to English class"

Elizabeth-Sensei said smiling, even though she doesn't have eyes she seems content.

Alice sat next to a boy about her age with pinkish-purple hair covering one eye while the other eye is black with a triangle under his expose eye; he's wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans, black boots, and the weirdest thing about him is that he has pink-purple cat ears and a tail with 3 piercings on each one of his ears and 3 more on his tail.

"Hey, the names Boris nice meeting you Alice" Boris said, Alice already had gotten used to the animal body parts so she just smiled

"Nice to meet you to Boris" Alice said to him.

The class wasn't that interesting because the teacher just gave them forms to fill up for the entire hour.

"Hey Alice! Why don't you and I hang out after school?" Boris asks

"Maybe but I better go check with Julius, Nightmare or Gray"

"You're living with those 3?"

"Yes"  
>"Come on Alice it's not their nature to worry"<br>"I'm not so sure"  
>"Fine, but what's your next class?"<br>"I think it's Math"  
>"Shoot, mines Science but I have a free period after that"<br>"Me too"

"So I'll pick you up after your class, see you later!" Boris ended the conversation with a wave then disappears within the flock of students.

When Alice entered the Math room she's greeted by another faceless teacher but this one seems to be an early 30s guy

"Good Afternoon Ms. Liddell, I'm Daniel-Sensei, you may take a sit next to Mr. March" He said pointing to a boy at the left side of the classroom.

When Alice sits next to him she saw that he has dirty blonde hair that reaches just above his shoulders, 2 dirty blonde rabbit ears and dark violet eyes. He seems to be wearing a white t-shirt, a dark violet jacket that also has the same pattern of a heart, clover, spade then diamond on the bottom of his jacket, simple jeans and leather shoes.

"Hey, I'm Elliot March what's your name?" Elliot asks

"Alice Liddell, nice to meet you" Alice said smiling brightly.

"No talking while I'm discussing, Ms. Liddell, Mr. March" the teacher said his back facing them. Elliot seems to be writing something then passes it to her, Alice unfolded it and it was a note.

'_Hey Alice want to hang out after school or at free period?'_

Alice hastily writes her reply:

'_Not sure, I'll check with Boris since he asks me first'_

'_You're hanging out with that mangy stray?'_

'_He is not a stray! He's a friend of mine'_

'_Alright, no need to be defensive; I'll talk to you later'_

'_Okay'._

After Math, Boris kept his word so when Alice left Math he snuck up behind her "Boris! Don't do that again!" Alice scolded him

"Sorry Alice it was a golden opportunity" Boris said looking at her apologetically. Boris then started to drag her to the cafeteria.

"Hey Boris, why are we going to the cafeteria?" Alice asks him

"Because I'm hungry" Boris replied.

When they reach the cafeteria they took a seat at the table near the windows. "Hey Mouse! Why won't you introduce yourself to Alice?" Boris shouted at someone Alice couldn't see.

"Hi, I'm Pierce Villiers nice to meet you, Chu~" Pierce said seating next to Alice and as far away from Boris as possible.

Pierce has shaggy dark orange hair with green highlights, brown mouse ears a tail and green eyes. Pierce is wearing a green fedora hat with a clover design, a black; long sleeve t-shirt, a dark green, short sleeve jacket, light, denim jeans and green, black and white sneakers.

The two boys ate in silence (Alice is still full from lunch) until Boris broke it "Hey mouse, where's Gowland?" he asks

"He s-said that h-he's g-got a m-m-meeting" Pierce stutters cowering a little.

It didn't take long for Alice to figure out why Pierce is so afraid of Boris: Pierce is a mouse while Boris is a cat, Cats eat mice.

"Hey Kitty-Cat, Mouse, who's this lady" Two twins suddenly appeared out of thin air

"This is Alice Liddell, Alice these two boys are Dee and Dum" Boris said pointing to the first twin then the second.

Dee and Dum looks the same except that they're wearing different colored shirts and eyes.

They both have black hair and the same height and they both have scythes at their backs.

Dee has sky blue eyes, his hair is a little longer than Dum's so his hair is tied up in a short ponytail, long sleeve, sky blue and black shirt and he's wearing jeans and leather shoes.

Dum has light red eyes, short black hair and the same outfit as Dee except his shirt is red.

They both look like the age of 15.

"Hey Lady have you met boss yet?" Dee asked

"No" Alice answers feeling uneasy

"Well, in that case we'll introduce you to him" Dum declared.

"Who is beautiful, young lady?" Someone asks behind her

"Boss!" both twins yells, when Alice turns around what she saw made her voice hitch from her throat

"My name's Blood Dupre, what is yours?" Blood asks taking a strand of her hair then bringing it to his lips.

Alice blushed then slapped his hand away.

Blood has dark raven hair that reached just above his shoulders, dark green eyes and is wearing a formal white jacket, a white t-shirt, black pants, black formal shoes and is wearing a black top hat with decorations.

'It can't be him, he would never wear such clothes and it's just impossible if he came here' Alice thought trying to calm herself down

"Did you know it is rude to stare?" Blood asks smirking

"Sorry, my name's Alice Liddell" Alice said smiling.

"What happened back there, did I look like your ex-boyfriend or something?" Blood asks

"Well… yes but your both complete opposites" Alice told him hastily. She also got a chance to hang out with Elliot who joined up with them at free period.

After the free period she looked at her schedule and saw that there are no more classes until tomorrow afternoon.

Alice decided that she needs some explanations that we're not part of the letter so she decided to go ask Julius, Gray or Nightmare because she is living with them.

"Why are there only two to three subjects per day and why are all of them in the afternoon?" Alice asks Gray when she arrived at the tower

"Because of the crazy time periods this world has, you haven't seen it because Julius was taking it easy on you but starting tomorrow the time changes will start" Gray answers her.

"Great, is there anything else I need to know about?" Alice asks "No, of course not" Gray answers her again avoiding eye contact.

Alice eyes him suspiciously until Ace suddenly came barging in smiling "Hey Alice, Lizard how are you both doing?" Ace asks

"I told you not to call me that" Gray told him crossly.

Alice then notices that Ace is carrying a sack, Ace noticed this and hid it behind his back "I'm just here to see Julius" he told them walking to Julius's room.

Alice knows something's going on and she intends to find out what else are they hiding from her.

*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*O*X*

_**A/N: Done! Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer and more creative.**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter:**_

_***Alice will go on an unfortunate adventure**_

_***The Role holders will show their true nature**_

_***Alice gets to witness a beheading (by Vivaldi)**_


	3. An Unfortunate Adventure!

_**A/N: Chapter Three! This chapter is mostly about Alice meeting the Jokers and going on an unfortunate adventure.**_

_**I got that idea from a book series I've been reading: A Series of Unfortunate Events.**_

_**The main characters that will appear in chapter will be: Jokers, Ace, Boris, and Vivaldi. Others I'm not so sure but may be appearing also.**_

_**I also know that White and Black is actually the same person but I want them to be two different persons.**_

_**P.S.-I got really lazy at the outfits, sorry! And Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice doesn't belong to me, so does the song but the plot does belong to me.**_

_**~ENJOY YOUR READING~**_

Alice in Wonderland Academy

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Chapter 3

An Unfortunate Adventure!

_I took a walk with my basket full of goodies  
>Outside my boundaries<br>With my red hoodie on  
>I found a forest and it led to a valley<br>Sooner or later  
>All the daylight was gone<em>

_Skip and a hop  
>The stars are shining up above me<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm not afraid<br>All inhibitions gone  
>A voice awakened of someone in the moonlight<br>Caught in a trance  
>Of sweet romance<br>So I sang along  
>-Wolves and Witches, by Skye Sweetnam<em>

Alice opened her eyes and groaned from lack of sleep.

'It feels like I've only got about 2 hours of sleep' she thought groggily as she got up and prepared for the day.

"Morning Julius!" Alice greeted him as she entered the room with two cups of coffee "Nightmare and Gray are still sleeping so if they ask tell them I'm at the library" she added as she put down one of the cups and drank the other cup of coffee.

Julius just nodded as he continued to work and took a sip of coffee every once and a while.

"76 Points"

"Excuse me?" Alice as she turned to look at him.

"76 points for the coffee, you need to improve the coffee next time" he said still not looking up from his work.

"Okay! Next time I'll do better" Alice exclaimed as she stood up and left to find the library.

Alice hummed to herself while searching for the school's library until she found herself lost in the school corridors.

Alice groaned in frustration and turned to go back until she heard someone call her name.

"Alice Liddell, are you lost?" someone asks from behind her

"Yes, can you help me find the library?" she asks facing the person

"Sorry, no can do but I'll be grateful if you come with me" the person said taking her hand and leading her away from the school.

"I'm Joker by the way" he said when they're both out of the school (the building not the field where the school's at).

There was an uncomfortable silence between them until a new voice came along to break it.

"Hey, b****** have you found the s*** yet?" a rough voice asks.

"Yes Joker, Alice is here" Joker said putting a hand around Alice's shoulder.

"Who's he?" Alice asks pointing at the new comer.  
>"That's Joker"<p>

"Wait, you're both Joker?" Alice asks again confusion etched on her face

"No s*** Sherlock" the other Joker said crossing his arms.

Alice pondered on what she just heard for a few minutes then said "I have an idea, I'll call you White Joker 'cause you're nice and I'll call you Black Joker 'cause you're mean".

Black and White Joker are twins.

They both have wine red hair and wine red eyes, the only difference is that White Joker is wearing a black and red jester's uniform while Black Joker is wearing a grey and black warden's uniform.

"Mean my a**" Black mumbled as he glared at Alice as Alice also glared back.

White cleared his throat "Excuse me Alice I have something to show you, do you wish to come Black?" he asked.

"You're using those idiotic nicknames?" Black asks

"Of course, that way she won't be confused anymore" White answers.

Black just cursed under his breath and joined White and Alice to one of the buildings.

The three of them stopped outside the Amusement themed building, Alice looking at the two smirking Jokers with confusion.

"Let's go inside" White Joker said opening the door for Alice until…

"Get away from her!" Boris shouted, anger in his voice holding two guns and pointing it at Black and White Joker.

Black Joker took the whip from his waist and was ready to strike if Boris dared to shoot while White just chuckled and said in a calm voice "Why so angry? We were only going to show something to Miss Alice".

Boris just glared at him and shot him but White dodged then he and Black went inside the building, White still smiling while Black muttering curses under his breath.

"Hey Alice, are you okay?" Boris asks putting away the guns while Alice just stood there in shock.

"…Why did you shoot him?" Alice asks in a whisper

"He dodged and no one was injured so no need to be shocked" Boris answered her as Alice slowly recovered from the shock.

"Hey Alice, let's go back to classes it's already afternoon" Boris told her

"What? It was morning only a few minutes ago" Alice told him

"Yeah, you'll get use to it" Boris replied with a shrug as they began to walk to class.

*~^o^~*

When they arrived to their second class (they skipped their first class) the teacher never noticed that Alice and Boris were late and when they sat down on their seats the teacher was still writing some stuff on the board.

After about 15 minutes of copying the things on the board somebody had barged in the room and that somebody is Ace the knight.

The teacher sigh "Ace, just take your seat" he said as Ace whistled as he took a seat next Alice, Ace on the left and Boris on her right.

After class Alice went to the direction of the tower until she bumped into Ace and she fell to the ground.

"Hey Alice, where are you heading?" Ace asks taking her hand and lifting her of the ground.

"I'm going to the tower" she replied dusting her dress

"I'm going there to, follow me!" he said dragging her to the opposite way to the tower

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alice and Ace arrived at the heart castle where Peter and Vivaldi are having tea.

There's a peaceful atmosphere until Peter saw Alice then he suddenly gave her a tight hug.

"Peter, get off of me!" Alice said through gritted teeth as she pushed him off of her.

"Alice, why are you staying at the tower, why not stay here and be with me?" Peter asks

"I'm comfortable there" Alice answers simply taking a seat next to Vivaldi.

"Alice, we are glad to see you again" Vivaldi said taking a sip of her tea.

Alice and Vivaldi were having a light chat while Ace and Peter were doing who-knows-what until a faceless servant came and whispered something to Vivaldi.

What he (the servant) said to Vivaldi must be bad because Vivaldi glared harshly at him and screamed "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" and with those words another faceless came and lifted a sword and brought it down to the messenger and sliced off his head.

Alice gasp as she looked at Vivaldi in shock, Vivaldi just told her "They are just faceless Alice, unimportant cards on the game".

"Excuse me Vivaldi" Alice said standing up leaving without saying goodbye to anybody.

Alice found herself in a dark forest and considering how long she walked she guessed that she was not in the school grounds anymore and that she was lost _again._

"My, my, my, lost again Miss Alice" someone said

Alice turned around and saw that White Joker was the one that was speaking.

"You're out of school grounds Miss Alice" White informed her smirking

"Yes I know, can you show me back?" Alice asks

"Sure, if you come with me to the circus" White asks but it sounded like he was demanding it.

"Sure…" Alice replied not sure if she did something smart or not.

Joker led Alice farther from the school as they continued their way to White's circus.

"Here we are" White stated brightly as he showed Alice the circus.

The circus was like any other circus but for some reason Alice felt like there was something else hidden it the bright and noisy place.

When Alice and White stepped in many faceless performers were practicing their routines and stunts for performances.

Alice felt White leave her side and for a few minutes Alice saw a dark and scary prison than the bright and noisy circus.

"Looks like the s*** is back" Black said appearing out of the blue.

Alice just stood there as he came in front of her "Would you like to know the truth? Would you want an explanation?" he asks grinning evilly.

"Black, don't scare her she's here to enjoy the circus" White said frowning at Black.

Black just glared at White until Alice finally found her voice and asks meekly "White, can you take me back to Wonderland Academy?"

"Later after _the show_" he replied emphasizing the last two words.

"No thanks, I'll just find my way back by my-"

Alice was cut off as White held her hand tight and refused to let her go.

"Let go off me!" Alice demanded trying to remove her hand from his grip.

White never loosened his grip but frowned as a loud gunshot was heard.

Boris had fired a bullet but missed by centimeters at White's shoulders while Dee and Dum were holding their scythes and glaring at White.

"Let her go" came the command that Boris and the twins said.

White let go of her hand but not before saying "Truth is worse than fiction" then disappeared with the crowd.

Alice just stood there with Boris, Dee and Dum as she continued to breathe in and out and pondered on the day's events.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_**A/N: Done! Got a little lazy at the ending but at least there was an ending. A lot of Joker X Alice in this chapter but maybe people will be wondering what the unfortunate adventure was: It was when she traveled with Jokers and Ace!**_

_**~Thanks again for the reviews~**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter:**_

_***Alice will be staying at the hatter's mansion**_

_***Nightmare will appear on Alice's dreams**_

_***A tea party will occur (Yehey!)**_


	4. Hatter's Secrets!

_**A/N: Have nothing to say except for a few things. One: Thanks for the reviews and review more please.**_

_**Two: This story is about Alice staying or being forced to stay at the Hatter's Mansion. Some hilarity or/and drama (or suspense if you think so) ensues, The twins get Alice in trouble, Alice finding something odd and she tries and persuade Nightmare to give her explanations.**_

_**Three: I might be updating 'Alice and her Unusual Family' more frequently but I'll try to update my other stories also. P.S.-The song might be far-fetched from the story but I like It. _O**_

_**~HAPPY READINGZ~**_

Alice in Wonderland Academy

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Chapter 4:  
>Hatter's Secrets!<p>

_Got venom dripping from my lips  
>Know who you're about to kiss<br>Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on  
>Just step into the danger zone<br>Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,  
>Just take control, stakes are on<em>

_So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick  
>I don't think that I can stop this<br>Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up  
>Oh no, I'll never stop<em>

_-Poison, by Nicole Scherzinger_

(*)

"I can go back to the tower on my own!" Alice protested as she was being dragged by Dee and Dum to the direction of the mansion. The twins just ignored her protests and when they got to the front of the mansion the twins let her go and pushed her inside with the both of them following.

"Brats! Where were you two?" Elliot demanded glaring at the twins who were glaring back at him. When Elliot saw Alice he immediately softened his eyes then smiled warmly at her "Alice! What brings you to the mansion?" Elliot asks. When Alice explained what happened, Elliot stiffened and looked at the twins "Take her inside the mansion!" he ordered while Dee and Dum started dragging Alice into the mansion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Alice and the twins came inside the mansion, Alice couldn't help but marvel about how big and exquisite the mansion is.

"Onee-Chan, rest for awhile-" Dum started saying "You must be tired" Dee finished both looking at Alice in concern. "I'm fine but I'm a little thirsty, can you both show me to the kitchen?" Alice asks, unknowingly to Alice the twins both exchange mischievous looks at each other "Let's go Onee-Chan!" they both exclaimed grabbing her hands and again dragging her to the kitchen _or not._

"This is not the kitchen!" Alice exclaimed finding herself in front of a room that has a sign _'Enter and Die' _with a signature at the bottom.

"This is boss office; he's out with a meeting in the school so you can go inside" Dee said giving Alice a light push. "Why should I go in?" Alice asks trying to escape the two 15-year olds. "Cause you might find something from your family" Dum said, both the twins smirking at her expression.

"How did you know about-?" Alice asks curiosity taking over her mind.

"Go inside" Dee and Dum answered before Alice finished her sentence, the twins opened the door and giving her a hard push on the back.

When Alice was pushed inside the office she heard the door behind her close with a click. Alice ran to try and open it but it was locked.

"Dee, Dum! Open the door!" Alice shouted, "Sorry Onee-Chan, boss says you shouldn't find out but we think differently" Dee said from behind the door, "Yeah, we'll come back in half an hour" Dum continued. When Alice heard their footsteps fading, she groaned and decided to investigate for awhile.

Alice looked around the office and thought it wasn't so bad: The room has a desk with many pieces of papers and documents on top, a library, a giant window, etc. Alice went to the desk and looked at some papers and documents.

'It's not really snooping if it's something to do with me' Alice thought hesitantly and saw a folder labeled _'Alice Liddell', _getting it and opening it she saw a biography of herself, her family and a few photos:

_~The Foreigner~_

_Name: Alice Liddell_

_Age: 16_

_Physical Appearance: Chestnut-brown hair, sea-green eyes, almost 5'7_

_Family: Anthony Liddell- Father, Rosa Liddell- Mother (Deceased), Lorina Liddell- Elder Sister, Edith Liddell- Youngest Sister_

Alice read on and on about her and her families biographies and pictures. Alice was more shocked to see a younger version of her mother smiling in one of the pictures with some of the role holders.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A voice asks acidly, when Alice turned around she saw Blood glaring at her.

"Can you explain to me why you're snooping around my things?" Blood asks again with even more anger in his voice.

"What is my mother doing in this photo?" Alice asks showing him the photo.

"It is rude to answer a question with a question, _milady_" Blood countered.

"It's creepy for someone to have a picture of someone else's mother!"

"You don't know everything!"

"I know more than you" Blood said calmly while Alice was starting to turn red from anger and before anything more could happen, Elliot and the twins entered the room.

"Blood! We heard shouting what's going on?" Elliot asks while Alice showed him the picture.

"How did you…?" Elliot asks taking the picture from Alice, "Ask them!" Alice said glaring and pointing at Dee and Dum. "We think that Onee-Chan should know!" Dum exclaimed, "It's not your decision" Elliot countered glaring harshly at both twins, "Nor yours, Newbie-hare" Dee said defending his brother.

Elliot and the twins just continued to bicker when Blood cleared his throat, "Elliot, seems it is already night, show Alice one of the guest rooms" he ordered while Elliot just took Alice's hand and lead her out to of the room, then lead her to one of the guest rooms.

There was an uncomfortable silence between Elliot and Alice until Alice decided to break it.

"Why was my mother in that picture?" Alice asks, Elliot said nothing but continued to walk while avoiding eye contact with her. "Listen, you'll find out soon but for now just ignore it" Elliot said then adding "Here's your room for the night".

When Alice entered the room she just went to the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. Before long Alice found herself in the dream world with Nightmare in front of her.

"Hello Alice" Nightmare greeted her while Alice just glared at him, "I want an explanation and don't tell me you don't know because I know you know" Alice said hotly.

Nightmare answered in defeat.

"Alright, alright, want an explanation you'll get an explanation"

(*)

_**Finished! I know it's short and it might not make some sense but I hope it will be cleared out in the next chapter.**_

_**Again, I'm too lazy but I'll try and update and explain more. Bye for now! **__**Reviews please and thanks to those who do review~**_


	5. Secret's Untold!

_**A/N: Helloz! Story's about Nightmare and Alice's conversation. A few things about Alice and/or Rosa (Alice's mom) will be revealed so please keep the reviews comin'! (Can't find a song)**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice and the song does not belong to me but the plot and my OCs belong to me!**_

Alice in Wonderland Academy

(*)

Chapter 5:

Secret's Untold!

"You want to know about why your mom was in one of the photos" Nightmare said. "Did you have to read my mind?" Alice asks while Nightmare just answered "I didn't need to read your mind".

"Where do you want to start?" Nightmare asks, "How 'bout from the beginning" she replied. "Alright, When your mom was about your age, she came to Wonderland and became a foreigner" he explained while Alice looked at him.

'I never knew mom came to Wonderland and became a foreigner also' Alice thought in surprise.

Nightmare continued to explain "When she fell in Wonderland, she adjusted quickly and grew accustomed but then she had a change of heart and went back to your world, she then had you and this time you came to Wonderland. Time has barely passed in Wonderland though" Nightmare added as an afterthought.

"Is that it? Are there any more things I should know about?" Alice asks, "Yeah, let's talk later" Nightmare said avoiding eye contact. "Why?" Alice asks while Nightmare just shrugged, "because you're waking up from the dream" he said before disappearing.

'I wonder why mom left Wonderland' were Alice's last thoughts before waking up.

(*)

Alice woke up to someone knocking on the door. Alice managed to mumble "Who's there?", "It's Elliot, Boss wanted me to wake you up for school" Elliot reminded her. "Sure. Thanks" Alice said before getting out of bed and fixing herself.

Alice decided to wear a baby-blue T-shirt, A dark blue jacket, jeans, rubber shoes and put on her hair-bow.

When she was done, she tried to sneak out of the mansion quietly but was caught by the twins. "Onee-Chan, Onee-Chan" Both twins exclaimed as they approached Alice. "Yes?" Alice asks, "Want to play a game with us?" Dee asks, looking at his brother. "Not sure, I might be late to class…" Alice explained while Dee and Dum both smirked at each other.

"We'll take Onee-Chan to class" they both said, dragging Alice to the direction of the school.

Alice tried to loosen their grip on her but can't so she just went along but after a few minutes Alice found herself loosened from their hold. But after a few seconds of being free from the twins she felt someone bumped her back, she then felt herself falling down when a hand caught her waist, bringing her up to her feet again.

"Careful Alice" Gray warned pulling Alice close to him. "Thanks Gray, I owe you one" Alice thanked smiling brightly. "Hey! Let go of our Onee-Chan" Dum said glaring coldly at Gray. "Beat it Brats or I'll shoot you" Gray warned while Dee and Dum took out their scythes. "Fine then" they said, Gray took out two knives and aimed them at the twins.

Gray and the twins started fighting, slashing at each other while Alice stood there, shocked.

"Bloody Twins" Gray mumbled as Dee tried to strike him at the front so Gray took a step back but when he did Dum strike him from behind, giving him a wound. Gray threw the two knives at them; Dee and Dum tried to dodge but were too slow for the knives each gave them a scratch on the cheek.

"Stop It! Stop it, All of you!" Alice shouted, looking at all of them hotly. "What's wrong Onee-Chan?" Dee asks, eyes still focused on Gray. "Are you hurt?" Gray also asks, eyes not leaving the twins.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! All of you are fighting, not caring if one of you gets hurt" Alice exclaimed, glaring at them hardly. Gray and the Bloody Twins hid their weapons, when Alice saw this she smiled. "Well, have to get to class, Bye!" Alice said before running to her classroom.

(*)

Alice was looking for her next class, which happened to be Art Class.

When Alice entered the room she saw Peter and Vivaldi in the room, apparently they have the same class as her. "Hello Vivaldi, Peter" Alice greeted, being polite and sitting next to Vivaldi. Before anyone else could chat, the teacher came in carrying sketch pads and pencils.

The teacher was another faceless, a woman about the age of 27 or so. "Good Morning class, I'm Tanya-Sensei" Tanya introduced herself.

"We all know that" Peter pointed out glaring at the teacher. "Yes, but the new student doesn't" she answered, ignoring Peter's glare. "Everyone, get a sketchbook and a pencil, group yourselves and draw a muse, that's all for today" Tanya told the class, leaving the classroom.

"What a bore for us" Vivaldi stated simply, "Don't you like drawing?" Alice asks before standing up to get the materials.

When she got back, Vivaldi continued their conversation. "We don't find use to it that much, but in this class we have to" Vivaldi said. "Okay, who's going to be the muse?" Alice asks while Vivaldi shrugged.

"How 'bout you?" Peter asks, taking a sketchpad and a pencil. "Yes!" Vivaldi agreed smiling brightly at Alice who was frowning. "I don't think…I would be a good muse" Alice said trying to get out of being a muse.

"Are you refusing the queen?" Vivaldi asks, a deathly aura surrounding Vivaldi. "No, I'll be the muse" Alice said, when Vivaldi heard this, she smiled, got a sketchbook and a pencil then both Vivaldi and Peter began to draw her.

While Peter and Vivaldi were drawing her, Alice was thinking about her mom and Wonderland.

'I wonder what other secrets Wonderland has' Alice thought before hearing a happy Vivaldi saying "Done!".

When Alice looked at their drawings she was surprised that it was very beautiful. Vivaldi's sketch is Vivaldi and Alice in the castle's rose garden/maze. Peter's sketch is Alice reading a book back at her home on Earth.

"Wow…" Alice trailed of not knowing what to say, 'Maybe one of them knows why mom left' Alice thought, but before she could ask, Tanya-Sensei came back to collect their work and then dismissed the class.

(*)

"Time for lunch" Alice thought out loud going in the cafeteria, getting her lunch she saw Julius, Gray and Nightmare talking and eating at one of the tables.

Going over to them "Hey guys" she greeted them sitting next to Julius."Hey Alice!" Nightmare greeted while Gray smiled and nodded at her, Julius just looked at her without saying anything.

"How are you adjusting to Wonderland?" Gray asks, "Fine, I guess, I still can't get used to the time periods" Alice replied noting that about an hour ago it was morning and now it's noon.

"Is that all?" Nightmare asks while Alice thought for a moment, "Do people here fight for no reason?" Alice asks while they all looked uncomfortable, even Julius.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal" Gray explained as Alice looked at him dully. "What if someone gets hurt, or worse, killed?" Alice asks again, kind off afraid of the answer. "Let the mortician handle it, no offence Julius" Nightmare said then apologized looking at Julius who was reading a book. Julius just ignored him.

"Why would he be offended?" Alice asks, curiosity getting the better of her. "We'll tell you later, after classes at the Tower" Julius told her still reading the book.

The Three of them ate lunch while Julius just continued to read when Ace came up to them.

"Hey guys! Can I borrow Alice for a moment?" Ace asks, not waiting for an answer, he took Alice's hand then started dragging her outside the cafeteria.

"Hey! Let go off me!" Alice demanded, trying to get away from Ace who just held on tighter to her wrist. "Not yet" was all Ace said leading her away from the school and going to the field. When the both of them reached to the field, Alice noticed that it was only the two of them in the fields; the other faceless students were too far away on the fields.

"What do you think of Wonderland and its inhabitants?" Ace asks darkly, letting go off Alice's wrist, Alice just avoided meeting his eyes and answered "Wonderland's a fine place and the people here are very nice".

"It's quite obvious that you don't know much" Ace stated darkly, grinning at her. "What do you mean?" Alice asks while Ace just chuckled. "It's for you to find out" he told her, "I'll give you a hint: Didn't you notice Sir. Peter's attitude?".

"Now that you mention it, he was kinda harsh than when I first met him" Alice answered, remembering her first encounter with him.

"See, Things will get darker when you grow more accustomed to this place" Ace informed her. "Well, let's get going" Ace declared grabbing Alice's wrist again and dragging her to the school.

"Where are you taking me now?" Alice asks, "We have the same class, so let's go together" Ace said while Alice just sighed at his response.

While Alice and Ace were going to going to their class, Alice was left to think about what Ace said to her on the fields.

'So there are more secrets her, but one thing's for sure: I will discover them' Alice thought before Ace stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Ladies first!" Ace exclaimed pushing Alice inside the classroom.

(*)

_**Sorry 'bout the lame ending, I grew lazy. ^.^'**_

_**I'll do my best on the next chapter though~ Read and Review~ Suggestions are always welcomed. =))**_


	6. A Day of Fun!

_**Hey! Hope u guys enjoy this chapter and remember: Read&Review! :))**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice doesn't belong to me, belongs to QuinRose. What belongs to me, belongs to me.**_

_**~Enjoy Reading~**_

Chapter 6: A Day of Fun!

The class that Ace and Alice have is Science class. The teacher told the class to do some experiments with a partner while he goes and attend some other business.

Alice was just mixing up some chemicals when Ace slipped his arm around Alice's waist then kissed her cheek.

Alice was shocked that she dropped the test tube (filled with some kind of chemical) to the beaker, spilling more than half of the chemicals inside of it causing a chemical reaction. "Ah!" Alice yelped in surprise when she saw it. Ace just smirked seeing her try and fix the mess.

"Don't just stand there smirking, help me!" Alice said trying to fix the mess she and Ace made. "No thanks, I like seeing you like that" Ace told her, still smiling.

Alice just muttered curses as she finally finished cleaning up the mess. Ace just chuckled "It's almost dismissal, let' s get outta here" Ace said taking Alice's arm and dragging her outside of the classroom.

"Ace! Where are you taking me now?" Alice asks, "To the tower" he told her.

"If we're going to the tower, why are we at a large building?" Alice told him, "Whoops! My bad!" Ace said.

Alice just sighed while Ace just smiled, "Sorry Alice, gotta go" Ace whispered to her before disappearing behind her, leaving her standing in front of the building (the remake of the Amusement Park).

"Alice!" Someone yelled behind her before feeling someone knocking her down.

Alice groaned as she picked herself up from the ground, dusted her dress then turned around to come face-to-face with Pierce Villiers.

"Sorry Alice, I was running away from the cat" Pierce explained, Alice nodded in understanding knowing that 'cat' means Boris Airay.

"No problem" Alice said, Pierce just shook his head "Nope, I'll make it up to you by showing you around the building" Pierce said, "You don't have to" Alice reasoned but Pierce was already leading her inside the building.

The inside of the building was like a dormitory (more or less).

Pierce led Alice to his room, there he moved his drawer, behind his drawer was like a secret door. "This is the way to the Amusement Park, It'll take you there in less than 15 minutes" Pierce explained opening the door.

"Are we both going to the Amusement Park?" Alice asks, Pierce just nodded. "I really need to go to the tower now" Alice reasoned. Pierce just used his '_cute' _face, "...Fine" Alice agrees grudgingly going in the secret passageway.

After a few minutes of walking along the passageway they found themselves in another room. "This is my room at the Amusement Park" Pierce explained leading Alice outside of his room and into the Amusement Park.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed in shock as she saw the many rides.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard an angry voice shout "Hey Rat! Why did you bring her here?" Boris shouted at the both of them or rather _Pierce._

"Hey! Pierce didn't do anything wrong" Alice said, defending the dormouse.

Boris just groaned and glared at Pierce. "Alice, since you're here why don't you ride some rides" Boris told her, "I don't think-" Alice was cut-off as Boris took her hand then dragged her to one of the rides.

The ride Boris showed her was a giant roller coaster.

"Am I g-going to r-ride that thing?" Alice asks, stuttering a little because of her fear of heights.

"Of course!" Boris exclaimed taking her hand and dragging her to the ride.

Pierce just watched the both of them before walking away to find a doctor when he heard Alice scream of bloody murder.

"She seems fine but she needs rest" the faceless doctor told the three of them. "Good! Pierce, Boris one of you lead me to the tower" Alice told them both darkly.

"Fine, fine" Pierce and Boris both said at the same time.

Pierce and Boris led Alice to the secret passageway, "Thanks!" Alice said, sounding really grateful. Alice then went to the Tower.

When she arrived she saw Julius working on a clock, Gray doing his work and Nightmare taking a nap on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Alice greeted, Gray smiled and nodded at her direction, Julius just glanced at her then continued working while Nightmare was still sleeping.

Alice went to her room and began to read one of the books there when her mind drifted to her old world.

'I wonder how Lorina's doing?' Alice thought but she then felt a painful headache over her. 'Who's Lorina?' Alice thought before shrugging then continued to read.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

"Is she asleep?" Julius asks not bothering to look up at his work. "No, she's busy reading" Gray answered, Nightmare woke up a few minutes after Alice went to her room.

"Good, So when will we tell her?" Nightmare asks, "Never" Julius bluntly answered still not looking up from his work.

"She's getting suspicious, she interrogated me before" Nightmare informed them. "What did you tell her?" Gray asks, "Just the facts but not the details" Nightmare answered appearing lost in thought.

"I just hope that she doesn't find out the real truth soon" Julius stated looking irritated.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

At the Heart's Castle, Vivaldi was having tea while Ace and Peter were out on a killing spree.

"It is really great that Alice is here at Wonderland, We hope that she enjoys her say here" Vivaldi said, taking a sip from her tea.

Ace was just killing random servants with his sword while thinking about his encounter with Alice. "Why?" he asks to no one in particular, his smile still on his face.

Peter was also on a killing spree, killing servants with his gun. He seemed lost in thought as he continued to shoot random servants unlucky enough to cross paths with him.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

At the Hatter's Mansion Blood was doing some paperwork with Elliot while the twins were guarding the gates and killing any intruders.

"Elliot, what do you think of the foreigner?" Blood asks not looking up from his paperwork. "Alice seems alright, Why?" Elliot answered. "No particular reason, just wanted to know if our new foreigner would fare in Wonderland" Blood stated smirking a bit while Elliot looked suspiciously at Blood.

Meanwhile the twins were covered in Blood, just finished killing a group of intruders. "I hope Onee-Chan visits again" Dee stated, "Yeah, maybe we can play some games with her" Dum said looking at his scythe.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

At the Amusement Park Boris was just getting into fights and causing mayhem while Pierce was just walking to clear his head.

"This is fun!" Boris exclaimed as he killed one of the visitors using his gun. Suddenly he turned serious and just glared above. "Damn" he whispered as he prepared to go to his room.

Pierce was just walking around the forest near the school and Amusement Park, gun at hand ready to shoot if someone was unlucky enough to cross with him. He wasn't saying anything, just a confused face.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Meanwhile, At the Circus tent White Joker was just playing cards, to others he seems to be smiling but actually White's smirking. Black Joker was just torturing the prisoners, cursing every once and awhile.

"Hello Black, what do you think of our little foreigner?" White asks as Black entered the circus.

"The s***'s irritating as hell" Black said glaring at the jester. "She's not that bad, She's interesting" White said, smiling a little.

"F*** off!" Black cursed, White just smiled "I hope she's just as fun as Rosa".

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

_**Done! Sorry that it was short! Tell me if the characters are a bit OOC, I just put on a minor cliffhanger so Read&Review~ :))**_


End file.
